Tokyo mew mew: mew Melody
by DoctorMerlinFan04
Summary: Melody Kazumi was just an ordinary girl when an Earth quake shook her life upside down. now she's a mew mew and she needs to help her team mates protect the earth while trying not to fall in love with an alien. Kishu/OC
1. Intro

My name is Melody Kazumi. I am 16 years old and I live in Tokyo. At first I was living in Australia but father past away and mother had to go back to Japan with me. She said it was to 'start a new life'. I have short black hair and brown eyes just like mother except her hair is long. Right now I am walking in the park to go home, but suddenly an earth quake happened and I fell asleep.

"Where… am I? Is this… a dream?"

I was in some sort of weird dimension. There were sparkles and waves of all different colours. Suddenly I looked down and saw the cutest little fox I ever saw. She was black with white socks and the tip of her tail was white. I picked her up and started to pat her, she looked at me and seemed to smile. Then the fox did something I never thought might happen.

"The fox… went inside me? It feels… nice."

When I woke up I was lying on the ground with a group of people surrounding me.

"You ok there miss?" said a man

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh no I'm late to get home!" I got up and bowed to the people around me "Thank you for your concern but I've got to get home now, bye!"

And so I ran. Little did I know that my life was changed forever.


	2. Strange day

The next morning I was walking to school when I bumped into a friend of mine, Ichigo Momomiya.

"Hello Ichigo-chan! Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and I'm a bit spacey."

Ichigo and I have been best friends and neighbours since I first moved here to Japan which was 5 years ago, so we are really close friends, almost sisters.

"It's ok Melody-chan! I'm a bit spacey to."

We had a good laugh and walked the rest of the way to school. Ichigo told me she had a date last night with Masaya Aoyama and that she to fell asleep during the earth quake…. Strange, maybe we are just that connected?

School went by pretty fast and ichigo went off to find Aoyama-kun so she can go on a second date, good for her I say! I was walking through the park to get home again when I saw something that would shock anyone. I giant rat was attacking Aoyama and Ichigo!

"Ichigo!"

And I ran to her to save her but someone bet me to it. He was blond with blue eyes and was quite handsome… not that I noticed that part… ahem anyway I ran to the tree they were in and he had the nerve to push her out of the tree! I ran up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? What is that thing?"

"I see you two already know each other, good that makes things easier."

"Huh? Easier? What are you-?"

"Think fast!"

He threw some sort of pendent at us and we caught it. I felt some sort of energy went through me and words that came from my heart escaped my lips, I heard Ichigo say something similar.

"Mew mew Strawberry!"

"Mew mew Melody!"

"Metamorphosis!"

And we transformed. I twirled around with the pendant in my hand and brought it up to my neck, where the mark that suddenly appeared yesterday was, then I twirled around with my arms up in the air and a dress appeared on me it was white with black lining, I brought my arms out as I twirled slowly and gloves appeared that went up to my elbows they were black then I bent backwards with one of my legs up in the air and black boots appeared, I straightened up, twirled again and a collar with the same pendent appeared, I then winked and blaxk and white fox ears and a tail appeared while my eyes turned red and my hair turned silver, then I brought my right hand to my waist and my left hand to my forehead in a peace sign and posed. The background was a pink heart.

I looked at myself in shock while Ichigo was practically having a panic attack, I straightened up and looked determined. I felt stronger somehow and I knew I had to protect Ichigo. The creature attacked us again and I jumped back with Ichigo. Ichigo had some really cool reflexes now but she still ended up on her bum somehow. As the creature tried for another attack I stood in front of Ichigo to protect her. Ichigo said "Strawberry bell." That's when some sort of heart shaped bell thing appeared behind Ichigo from her tail. She picked it up and used it to protect us then she said with a determined voice.

"I won't care anymore! I have no choice but to fight you!"

She twirled the thing in the air, caught it and jumped up on the bridge, I followed her.

"Stop right there you monster, how dare you lay a finger on Aoyama-kun? I'll give you a taste of cat spirit Nya!" then she struck a pose

I said "for trying to harm us I'll never forgive you!" and I struck the same pose as my transformation.

Then it tried to attack us again and we both jumped up in the air with a flip. I first did my attack. I raised my hand up to the sky and called out "Moonlight sceptre!" then I spun around once and yelled "Ribbon star shot!" and little stars shot out of the sceptre to where I pointed at the monster. But it wasn't enough I only weakened it.

"Ribbon strawberry… Check!" yelled Ichigo and sparkles shot out of the strawberry bell. Then the creature was defeated and Ichigo and I landed on the ground.

"Retrieved." Said the blond guy and some sort of pink fuzzy thing ate the weird jellyfish thing that came out of the rat. Then we transformed back to our original selves and ran straight to Aoyama-kun.

"Aoyama-kun. Aoyama-kun!" Said ichigo

I inspected the damage as the blond guy started talking again.

"Well done! Wasn't it a great success?"

"What the heck is going on?" asked ichigo

"I would like to know as well!"

"I don't understand this at all so explain yourself!"

He walked up to ichigo and touched her chin.

"don't cry. You're the chosen one-"

I got angry "don't touch her!" I slapped his hand away "Who the hell are you and what do you want with us!"

"Don't worry…" a man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes walked up "we are not your enemies. We'll explain everything soon. Ah and him, he'll be alright, he… just fainted. I will be responsible for sending him home."

"But…" we both said

The brown haired man bowed and grabed our hands and said;

"Pleased to meet you. I am Akasaka Keiichiro. Ryou, these charming ladies will not be pleased with your behaviour." He brought us closer "it'll be a great honour to escort the ladies. I'm here at your service." Then he kissed our hands

"Special ladies?" we questioned as we blushed

'Ryou' said "Let's go."

"Let's go?" we seem to be in-sink today.


	3. Mew Mint

We walked to a very pink café looking building.

"This place… I thought so… a cute café!" said Ichigo

"It's very… Pink." I said in slight disgust. But then I smiled "It is kinda pretty though."

Keiichiro walked up to us

"We just opened recently. Ahh… we saw to it that he got home safely."

"Eh? Really? I'm glad."

I nodded with an 'hm' sound in agreement. I liked Aoyama-kun. He was kind and he took care of Ichigo on their first date… not that I like him that way…

"Momomiya Ichigo-san, Kazumi Melody-san…"

"Hmm?" we said together

"Welcome to café mew mew, as well as…"

Ryou spoke now. "Our secrete hideout."

And the doors opened to reveal the inside of the café.

"Ohhh… pretty." It was prettier on the inside and smelled deliciously of cake. Everything was still pink though but not as much as outside is.

"Waaa… what a beautiful store." Said Ichigo. I nodded in agreement

Ryou sat down while Keiichiro walked up to us after going to the back room to fetch something in two boxes.

"Now could you two change into this? The locker room is just over there."

"Eh. What? Why do we have to change?" I asked

"Just hurry up and do it." Said Ryou in reply. Humph rude I tell you

Ichigo got mad "Hey!" before she could continue though Keiichiro moved closer to us.

"Won't you try it on please? It's for you special ladies." We both blushed at that.

"o-okay." Said Ichigo and I just nodded. We grabbed the boxes and went to the locker rooms.

After we dressed we ran out screaming.

"Wuaaaah! What's this? it's cute… cute! So cute!" screamed Ichigo

"I love it!" I screamed and Ichigo and I grabbed each other's hands and jumped up and down in a complete circle. The outfit we now wore were maid outfits but ichigo's was dark pink and white and mine was black and white.

"Fabulous. Looks good." Said Keiichiro.

"R-really?" we asked then Ryou had to ruin our good mood by opening his mouth.

"Yeah! The best, great design… the costume that is."

"What do you mean?!" asked Ichigo

"Now now. Where going to be together for a long time. Please try to get along." Keiichiro said

We looked at him in confusion. I tilted my head to the side. "'Together for a long time'? What do you mean?"

Ichigo nodded "And what was the meaning of leaving us to fight that monster?!"

Ryou spoke. "The one you fought wasn't a monster… Chimera animal."

I tilted my head to the side again in confusion (I seem to do that a lot now.)

"Chimera animal?" Ichigo and I questioned at the same time.

Ryou snapped his fingers and the room got dark then this screen appeared on the wall. While Ryou explained a picture of a rat was found on the screen with the jelly fish like thing going into it.

"We are talking about aliens who possess animals and turn them into savages."

"Huh? Aliens?" asked Ichigo

"We don't know what their purpose is, but the fact is, humans are approaching a crisis."

I looked to Keiichiro and Ryou "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Just rich high school students…" said Ryou

"…And owners of this place." Said Keiichiro

Ryou spoke next "To be honest we are trying to guard against these aliens, our means of doing so is with Red Data Animals."

I tilted my head again while Ichigo said "Ah."

"You are familiar with it, aren't you? You went to see it with that guy right?"

Ichigo got angry while the screen turned to show the date Ichigo went on.

"How did you know about that? Waaaaah! You were spying on people's dates?!" she asked

"The DNA of Red Data Animals have a strong power to protect their species, when these animals encounter a Chimera animal, their DNA enables them to withstand the attacks of the parasitic alien. That's why we are searching for people who can host the DNA of Red Data Animals." As he said this pictures of different Red Data Animals appeared on the screen. One was a cat, a fox, a bird, some sort of whale creature, a wolf and a monkey.

"And… that's us?" asked Ichigo.

"You're qualified. That's why you were able to transform into Mew Ichigo and Mew Melody and use cat like and fox like powers… and turn the Chimera Animal back into a mouse."

"b-but… but… that means I'm going to be a cat!" Ichigo sounded less then pleased.

"How awesome! I'm going to be a fox!" I said with a smile.

"That can't be helped. It comes with being able to use the Red Data Animal power."

"You're kidding me! Because of that, weird things have been happening to me: I fell and landed safely on my feet, feel sleepy all the time and can predict the weather. It's a PROBLEM!"

I grabbed Ichigo's hand "Ichigo calm down! look at the bright side of things at least we can protect ourselves when creatu- I mean Chimera Animals try to attack us."

"I suppose. But that doesn't mean it isn't weird!"

Keiichiro grabbed Ichigos hand "It is a wonderful thing Momomiya Ichigo. It is rare to be chosen, to be the top lady."

"Top… lady."

"If you think about It, guys will be falling at your feet… you could end up being an idol."

"… Really?" she said all starry eyed. I just smirked at her

"Aoyama-kun could be falling at your feet, Ichigo." She got excited at that.

"Yup. So please leave your dreams in our hands." And he kissed her hand.

"Well, that's how it's going to be…" He flicked her nose and I hit him back for doing so. " … just do your best, friend of justice."

"What? Why is it only us? No offense Melody but we could have more on our team."

"It's not only you two. You have four other companions."

"Companions?"

"They have markings on their body. That will let you know. If you need help, find them!"

"Ehh… does that mean I also have it?"

"I have mine on my neck. I noticed it last night in the mirror."

"Oh yeah! Then where is mine? Ahh! Since when! I wasn't aware! Hold on!"

"Stop screaming! Once the mission is completed it will disappear."

"But but until that time it will be there? That is so cruel! Right Melody?"

I got nervous now. I want to agree with Ichigo but I found this all too awesome!

"Ummm… yes? No? Maybe… oh I can't stand it at all! I love you Ryou and Keiichiro! Thank you for doing this to me! Woohoo I'm gonna be a hero!"

Ryou smirked. Keiichiro laughed while Ichigo looked murderous at me.

Keiichiro then produced some sort of furry pink thing in his hands and it floated over to Ichigo to sit on her shoulder.

"Kawaii!" we said at the same time.

"This is R2000 please accept him. He has an alien sensor in him."

"Nice to meet you. Nice to meet you." It said

I smiled "so cute!"

"Nice to meet you." Said Ichigo and then it did something unexpected. It transformed small!

"Eh… it got smaller."

"Also…"

"there's more?" Ichigo said angrily for it was Ryou who spoke.

"You have to work as a waitress here, the both of you."

"What? is that why we look like this?"

"Doesn't it look good on you? The store is only a cover for us and we won't get that many customers anyway. Furthermore you will be able to eat as much of the stores cakes and sweets as you like."

"You're kidding! Really?!" we said

"As much cake as we want! But I'll get fat! That's not what we're discussing!" Said Ichigo.

…

We walked down the street with Ichigo waving R2000 around on her phone.

"What am I to do Melody? This is getting serious."

Before I could answer R2000 said "Ichigo, something's coming. Something's coming."

"Huh? Where? What's coming? Could it be… a Chimera Animal?"

"I don't know but it's coming."

Then a cute dog ran up to us and started barking happily ichigo started to freak out and I just petted the dog when it started to lean against my legs. Then it jumped into Ichigo's arms and started to lick her.

"That tickles! Hehehe stop, that's very ticklish! Heeheehee!" I laugh along with her.

"Hey! Miki! Come back here." The dog jumped out of Ichigo's arms and ran to an elderly person. "Please excuse him. Hey you can't go running off like that."

The door of a white car nearby opened up to reveal a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. She picked up the dog and said;

"Miki, you ran off again?"

She walked up to us with the dog and elderly lady.

"Could you please forgive him?"

"It's ok."

The girl reached into her pocket and produced a handkerchief and gave it to Ichigo.

"Here, you can wipe your face with this."

"Uh, thanks… this handkerchief feels pretty soft."

"It's silk. Don't you know what silk is? You can have it if you like. Well excuse us for now."

Ichigo looked insulted. "Arrrgh… what was that!"

"Sorry, it was a mistake, sorry." Said R2000

…

The next day at school Ichigo and I went up to her friends. Ichigo started to look for signs of a mark but could not find one. I pulled her to the side and whispered in her ear;

"Ichigo, not here. You are acting weird." Then I said louder for her friends to hear. I'll be going now Ichigo. have a good day." I bowed to them all and went off on my own.

When Ichigo was with her friends I went off on my own because… well not because I don't like them it's just that… I don't feel comfortable around them, they are nice people, just not _my_ friends. I stopped at my locker to grab everything I will need for the day when a boy came up to me. His name was Ichiru, he had black hair and brown eyes just like me but tan skin. We could be mistaken for brother and sister, but we are not we are just friends.

"Hey! Kazumi-san!"

"Hi, Ichiru-kun what brings you to my lonely side?" I said with a smile

He laughed "You're not alone you have me! Anyway I was wondering if you would go to the park with me and my friends."

"I'd like to but I'm going to be working then and won't be home till late, sorry."

"You have a job? Since when?"

"Since yesterday, you could say it fell into my lap."

"Where do you work?"

"Café mew mew. It's this cute new store in the park!"

"Well maybe we'll see you there then!"

I nodded "Maybe."

The bell rang and we went to class.

….

After school I met up with Ichigo and she told me what happened with Aoyama-kun today.

"Then they just popped out! It was so embarrassing!"

"Did he see?"

"No, thank goodness, but still I acted weird in front of him!"

"Well there is nothing you can do now so let's get to Café Mew Mew." I said with a gentle smile.

"Yes."

we got changed and walked out of the locker rooms. And went to the kitchen where Keiichiro was making some yummy looking sweets and Ryou was sitting down reading. Ichigo told them what happened.

"Really? So they just popped out?"

"I didn't know that!"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you."

"Aw, come off it! Besides I can't find my other 'companions' at all! we'll never want to fight alone! Right Melody?"

I looked up from watching Keiichiro making the sweets and looked at Ichigo and said;

"Yes. A little help couldn't hurt… or in our case a lot of help couldn't hurt."

Ryou just kept reading and Ichigo looked murderous. Keiichiro walked over with the tray of sweets.

"Ichigo-san."

"Uh, yes?"

"The Apple Tart and Pear Charlotte are ready now."

"It's so pretty!"

"Makes you sad that it would be ruined soon. But happy someone will enjoy it!" I said

"Sorry for the trouble."

"Huh… oh yeah."

And she walked out of the kitchen with the trays of deserts. I walked out with her.

"Uh, excuse me! Should I still wait for my Green Tea Cake?" asked a girl at a table full of her friends.

The place was packed with girls!

Another said "Excuse me but the tea I ordered was Earl Grey not Darjeeling."

I bowed "I apologise miss let me get you another cup." And I walked back into the kitchen leaving Ichigo to the girls… she'll be fine… I hope.

…

After work Ichigo and I went to sit down at a bench near a building.

"Ahhh, I'm so tired."

"Yes me too."

"Oh yeah! I haven't given you a name yet, what should it be, hmmmm, I know since I like Aoyama-kun, how about Masha?"

"Masha! Masha!" said Masha

I smiled "That's a cute name for a cutie like you, Masha!"

"Do you like it?" asked Ichigo

"Like it! Like it! And he rubbed up against Ichigo's face. So cute!

"I think… just saying his name makes me happy!"

I gently smiled at Ichigo "I'm glad." And she smiled back at me

Then Masha began to beep

"Eh? What's wrong?"

"It's there! It's there! Chimera Animal!"

We looked over and saw the girl from yesterday.

"The girl from yesterday?" asked Ichigo and I nodded "Wait Masha there's nothing there."

"It's there! It's there!" he said

And we looked over to see she got into a car and drove off.

"It's leaving! It's leaving!"

"It couldn't be."

And so we ran after the car. It pulled up to a large house and we knocked on the door. The elderly lady from yesterday opened it and invited us in.

"You came all this way to return the handkerchief? But I thought the young miss presented it to you as a gift…"

"Yeah, but it's too much of a gift. Woooah so cool."

"Now, please come in."

The girl from yesterday was just walking down the stairs when we entered.

"Hmm? A guest?"

Thanks for the handkerchief yesterday, that's why we came."

I bowed "We came to return it to you."

"You're the girls from before?" then we heard a bark and we saw Miki at her feet wagging his tail. He ran up to us and Ichigo picked him up, I pat him on the head.

"It's just Miki right? Good evening."

"I'll get you some tea." Said the elderly lady

"Is that the only reason you're here?" asked the girl

"Ummm… I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

"And I'm Kazumi Melody. It's nice to meet you." I said bowing

"Aizawa-san?" Ichigo said producing the handkerchief

"You can call me Mint." Said Mint taking the handkerchief back.

"Well… Mint…"

I quickly whispered in Ichigo's ear "Don't be weird!" she nodded

"This really is a cool house you live in." I slapped my forehead as she brought out her phone and started to 'scan' the area.

She seemed to be whispering to Masha but I couldn't hear her

"What are you doing?" asked mint getting annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that this house is so big and amazing!"

"Hold on… stop that right now!"

"Oh dear…" I whispered

"Coming into people's houses and running about here and there. You should excuse yourself and leave."

"I apologize on my friends behalf, Mint, she just… doesn't really have proper manners…" I said bowing

"Hey! I thought you were on my side!" screamed Ichigo

"I am… but when you are like this. Being weird. I have to put my foot down. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

I turned to Mint "we're sorry for bothering you. We _will_ leave." I turned to Ichigo and grabbed her hand and went to the door

"Miki you should not go near that vulgar girl. As for you Kazumi-san you are a proper lady." Mint said before we could leave.

As I dragged ichigo out the door she said "Geez what was that. What was that! Well sorry for coming to your house but there's no need to act that way!"

I gave Ichigo an angry look. "Ichigo we were the guests. Uninvited if I may add. And you were the one that was acting weird. You really need to work on your manners."

"Hey!" then she thought for a bit and sighed "maybe I do. But I was scanning for the Chimera Animal!"

I gently smiled at her "I know but next time show a little self-control. Ok?"

"(Sigh) ok."

"Good. Now come on, I'm tired and it's cold."

"Yes."

Then we heard a bark from up the steps.

"Miki? What's wrong? Oh yeah, is that so? It's ok… but if Mint sees you with me she'll get mad again. Be a good boy and go home. See you!"

Miki still followed us so I turned to him and said;

"We'll come play later. Bye bye!"

As we walked Ichigo brought out her phone and said;

"Let's go home Masha!" but I had a bad feeling

"Ichigo wait-" then we heard a scream from inside the large house. It was Mint!

"Chimera Animal! Chimera Animal!" said Masha

"Eh? But you didn't detect anything all this time!" said Ichigo

"Doesn't matter now Ichigo! Mint is in trouble!" I said and we ran back to the house as another scream came from Mint. We saw a frightening large dog that was red and white! And it was attacking Mint!

"My… My dear Miki is…"

"Eh? Is that Miki? But just awhile ago…"

"Miki… What's wrong?" said Mint terrified

"There must be something we can do…"

"Yeah, we can transform remember? We can fight it!"

"Oh yeah!" and she kissed her pendant and I followed suit

"Mew mew strawberry!"

"Mew mew Melody!"

"METAMAPHOSIS!" and we transformed and jumped in front of Mint.

"You there alien. Release Miki now!" it just roared at us

"Or else… for the future of the earth, at your service Nya!" and Ichigo struck a pose

"For harming Mint and transforming dear Miki, I'll never forgive you!" and I struck my transformation pose.

"Wait… What's…" asked Mint

"I'm sorry for the surprise I'll explain it later!" Ichigo told her

Then the Chimera Animal attacked us and Ichigo and I grabbed Mint and jumped out of the way then put her safely on the floor where we landed.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Moonlight Septre!"

"Stop it! Please don't hurt him!"

I gently smiled at her "We won't hurt Miki, we will just force the Chimera Animal out of him."

Then without our notice the Chimera Animal attacked Ichigo and she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Ichigo! I won't forgive you for that! Ribbon Star Shot!" and it missed the Chimera Animal.

"Waaah? I missed?" then it hit me and I fell to the floor next to Ichigo.

"What is it Miki? What's wrong please stop it!" and the Chimera Animal went for another attack at us but hit Mint when she blocked our way and sent Ichigo Mint and I rolling on the floor. We weren't doing good.

"Mint…" then we saw it. The mark of the mew mew!

"That mark… could it be?"

Then Masha floated over and produced a pendent just like ours.

"You're… You're one of our companions!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mint

I came closer to them "You may not believe it but you can transform too!"

Ichigo nodded. Then the Chimera Animal came over to where we were.

"Transform quick!"

"please… transform!" said Ichigo

"That's not possible! How am I supposed to do that?" the Chimera Animal tried to swipe at us and Ichigo and I dodged while Mint grabbed the Mew pendent

"Nooooo…. Stop it!" and she transformed.

"You did it!" we said together. Mint looked down at herself in shock.

"No way!"

"Jump guys!" and we did as the Chimera Animal attacked once again.

We landed safely on the side of the creature and we called for our weapons.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Moonlight Septre!"

We turned to Mint "Now Mint listen to your heart an call out the words!" said Ichigo

"I can't do it!"

I gently smiled at her "Yes you can! You transformed right?" she seemed to be tacken aback by what I said. But we didn't have time for the Chimera Animal was coming.

"Let's go Melody, Mint!"

"Mint… Arrow!" yelled Mint and a bow appeared as her weapon.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!" and it hit right on target

"Ichigo! Let's try a combined attack!"

"Yes!"

We jumped up in the air grabbed hands and twirled once then we aimed at the Chimera Animal with our weapons put together and yelled at the same time;

"Ribbon… Combined Power!" and we defeated the Chimera Animal.

We landed on the ground safely as Mint ran up to Miki and Masha ate the Chimera Jelly fish.

"Miki… I'm so glad you're back!" Mint said as she picked him up and hugged him. It was a sweet reunion as Mint cried into Miki's fur.

…

The next day had Mint dressed in a Blue and white maid outfit.

"It's wonderful!" said Keiichiro as he clapped.

"It looks so good on you!" Ichigo and I said together.

So I'll leave finding the other three to you then." Said Ryou

"Well, I need to get ready to open the store." Said Keiichiro and they both walked off, leaving Mint, Ichigo and I in the main room.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo as Mint was giving us strange looks.

"Thank you…" she said "…for saving Miki."

"We helped each other because we're friends. Let's do our best from now on." Said ichigo.

"Yes!" I said with a salute.

But Mint just slapped away Ichigo's offered hand. I gasped and Ichigo looked insulted.

"Don't mix different issues together. I don't intend to cooperate with such a vulgar person."

"But Mint… we're a team." I said cautiously

"Geee…. Can't we all just get along?!" asked Ichigo and I shrugged.


	4. Mew Lettuce and Kisshu!

Ichigo was late for school. I didn't see her on my way but I know somewhere she is probably freaking out. I smirked at the idea. Ah Ichigo where would I be without you to entertain me? I was seating in class when I saw her skid past the door and return looking very tired.

"Ah… I've made it."

I giggled "late morning again, Ichigo?"

She smiled at me "You could say that."

Moe said "You've seem pretty tired lately Ichigo."

Miwa said "Day after day."

But ichigo was already asleep. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"By the way, Kazumi-san?" said Moe "Why don't you hang with us today?"

"Huh?" I said shocked

"Yes! It will be fun!" said Miwa

I thought for a moment then said "As long as Ichiru can hang with us as well, I kind of promised I would hang with him today."

They squealed and I flinched. "What?"

"Ichiru can of course hang with us!" said Moe

"He is so cute!" said Miwa.

"Kawaii!" they said together

Somehow I knew today will be uncomfortable. For me and Ichiru.

…

At the end of the day (which I was thankful it was the end of the day because Moe and Miwa kept trying to flirt with Ichiru) Ichigo and I were walking down the street to go to café mew mew. She was walking like a zombie, poor thing.

"Sigh… I'm still sleepy and tired… and all my joints hurt."

"Poor Ichigo."

"How do you do it?"

I tilted my head to the side "Do what?"

"Have so much energy still even though school just finished and now we have to go to work?"

"I don't know… maybe it's because of my fox DNA?"

"Aaaww… I want fox DNA!"

I just giggled at her.

"All of this… all of that... is the work of those devils."

I tilted my head again. "devils?"

"Yeah, Shirogan, Akasaka-san and Mint!"

"Oh…" I scratched my head still confused, but shrugged and kept walking with her still walking like a zombie.

When we got to café mew mew Ichigo was welcomer and waitress while I was waitress and cashier. Mint was ordering us around telling us that our tables were calling and we needed to clean up. We did what she wanted but with a lot of annoyance, but we didn't show it on our faces. Well I knew what she was doing but Ichigo only got it a second ago.

"Wait a minute, you're not working at all! And you're just ordering us around."

I called over from table four "Got it in one Ichigo!" with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, that can't be helped. It has always been afternoon tea time for me at this hour." Mint said

"You can't just decide that! Melody tell her!"

I came over "Ichigo is right, sometimes we need to drop our schedules and do our duties."

"Ha! See?!" said Ichigo rather proudly.

Mint looked at me with a bored stare and said "It can't be helped. It's tea time."

I sighed "Come on Ichigo let's get back to work."

She sighed and did what I asked of her.

…

At closing time Ichigo was resting on a chair with a broom in one hand while I was whipping down a table nearby. Ryou came up to us.

"Yo! Are you two finished?"

"Yes…" we replied

"By the way why aren't you helping a bit?!"

"When you're done, go look and search for aliens. So hurry up!" He said in reply

I sweat dropped while Ichigo dropped the broom and got even more angry.

"You monster!" she yelled after him

"Akasaka-san everyone is so mean!"

"Ahh just in time! This is my new creations would you two like to try them?" he held a pink cake full of strawberries, a white cake with chocolate chips and coffee.

So Ichigo and I were sitting at the table with our cake and coffee with our fox/cat ears and tail out enjoying the cake very much.

…

The next evening on our way to the café Ichigo was telling me her thoughts.

"Somehow I… I feel like I'm being used. That _we_ are being used."

I tilted my head to the side "Used?"

"Yes… In other words… they're just using us as servants. This is all wrong! Fighting… Working… Looking… fighting… and working again! We are the ones doing all the work. Something is definitely WRONG HERE!"

"well maybe you should standup for us? But first lets go shopping to cool you down."

"That's it! To the shop. Go!" I just laughed as she dragged me all the way to the shops.

…

When we got to the café the first familiar person we saw was Keiichiro.

"Oh you came at the right time!" he said

I looked over at Ichigo and she was just smiling that fake smile of hers which started to worry me. Wasn't she the one saying something was wrong here? Then agreeing that she has to stand-up for herself? As Ryou walked by she still had that rather worrisome smile on her face while taking orders. Then she walked by Mint while she was sipping her tea and still said nothing. I was starting to get confused… again. I pulled her to the side and stated;

"So when is it gonna happen?"

She said "Wuaaaah… it's happening all over again!"

I just sighed and went back to work

"Excuse me!"

"Yessss!"

Then I overheard Ryou talking "What hard working girls." That made me snap.

I went over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "Ryou a word right Now!"

We went to the kitchen and that's when I blew up.

"Ichigo and I are the only ones working our asses off! Why can't you do something? Why can't Mint?!"

"Because I own this place and it's Mints tea time, it's out of my hands!"

"Well you better make it into your hands because Ichigo is about to die of exertion!" and with that I walked out feeling much better.

"What was the meaning of that?!" I heard.

I ran over to Ichigo and said "Ichigo! What happened!"

"My hand slipped." She said with a smirk "I'm so sorry."

"Why you…!"

I stood in front of Ichigo protecting her and grabbed the girls hand before it could reach Ichigo then I flipped her on her back and said in a dangerous tone;

"Don't touch her."

The others backed off. That's when Keiichiro walked in and said;

"Excuse me. Please forgive my employee's clumsiness and my other employee's protectiveness they did not mean to harm you." He walked over to the girl that I had still in my hold. "Let go please." And I did rather roughly.

"Are you ok?" he said while holding his hand out to her. She nodded and grabbed the hand offered.

"I apologize again." They seemed star stuck

"Oh it's nothing… it's no big deal." They said together.

"Is that so? I'm glad." Said Keiichiro "Why don't you come with me and clean up your clothes."

"Yes…" and they walked off.

"Hmmph." Is all I said then I turned to Ichigo "Are you alright Ichigo?"

"Uh… Yes."

I gently smiled at her "I'm glad." She smiled back and then turned to Keiichiro he winked at her and walked off. Ichigo giggled a little.

"E-excuse me…" said a timid girl next to us. She had green hair and blue eyes with glasses.

"I'm sorry for interrupting like that." Said Ichigo

The girl looked down sadly "It's ok…" I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

"Why are you with them? They don't seem to treat you very well." I asked

"It's probably because I always do things to upset them. That's why I think people say those mean things to me. But if I hang out with them and talk to them, then we might become a friend… that's why I have to try a little harder."

I looked sadly at her "That's a load of hoowee."

"Melody!" yelled Ichigo

"But it is! If you want to have friends then you go to the people who treat you right. Don't you see they are only using you?"

"I…I…" she seemed like she was about to cry.

"I… I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound mean… but… oh never mind. Your choices are your own." She smiled at me then.

I gently smiled back at her "I'm Kazumi Melody."

"And I'm Momomiya Ichigo."

"I'm Midorikawa Lettuce." Said Lettuce

"Lettuce. Let's go." Said her 'friends'.

"Cya."

"Bye bye." I said and Ichigo nodded.

"Try harder…?" whispered Ichigo

"If I'm not mistaken."

"Eh?"

"…this rumour does not sound like a normal ghost story."

"What do you mean Mint?" I asked

"I mean, it has to be the work of a Chimera Animal." She replied "So after work let's…"

"_Oh dear."_ I thought. I knew Ichigo had a fear of ghosts.

"No."

"Huh?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"I believe she said-"

"I'm scared." Ichigo moved away from Mint and went over to hide behind me.

"Huh?" asked Mint as she moved over to where we were closer to Ichigo.

"Nope." Said Ichigo moving away from me now since Mint was so close.

"Huh?"

"Mint I don't think-" I started but Ichigo cut me off again.

"No. I'm scared… No…I scared! Ghosts are scary! NO!"

"Why are you saying such childish stuff?" asked Mint

"Mint she has a fear of ghosts. But it's ok Ichigo I'll be there to protect you."

"No… to scary."

"Ichigo-"

"ARRRGHHH! I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts! I hate ghosts! I HATE GHOSTS!" she screamed

Mint just blinked and I sweat dropped and cautiously went up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo… it's alright! There is no need to scream, you are making a scene!"

…

That evening Ichigo was trying to sneak out the back to avoid going to fight the so called 'ghost'. Mint and I appeared in front of her.

"Ichigo!"

"AAAAHH! M-M-Mint! M-M-Melody! What are you two doing here?"

"We knew you might be trying to sneak out through the back door. Come on let's get going." Said Mint

"And… Where are we going?" Ichigo said nervously

"Okumura Junior High of course!" I said "We're gonna track down a Chimera Animal!"

"No I'm going home. I'm going home!" said Ichigo

"Do you insist?" Mint asked

"I insist." She replied

"Well it can't be helped. So we'll just have to tie a leash on you and make you go."

Mint and I looked at each other, nodded and grabbed Ichigo by the arms and put a leash on her neck.

…

"Ghosts are scary! That's what I've told you. But you really didn't have to put a leash on me you know!"

"It's for your own good Ichigo." I said with a sigh

We made it at the school and it sure looked scary. But I have to be brave for Ichigo otherwise I can't protect her from this so called 'Ghost'.

"This is Okumura Junior High." Said Mint "We're going in."

I just nodded while Ichigo looked like she was about to wet herself.

…

"The pool is this way right?" asked Mint

"Not sure…" I replied

"It's so scary… (I don't like monsters.) If it comes out what are we going to do?"

"We'll have to fight it Ichigo… if it's a Chimera Animal that is." I said

"And if it's a ghost?" asked Ichigo

"Then… I haven't the foggiest."

Ichigo sweat dropped.

"AAAH! What's over there?!"

Ichigo screamed while I just looked over. I saw nothing however.

"There is an eerie voice coming from there!" said Mint

I tilted my head in confusion and to hear anything. I heard nothing.

"Mint I don't-"

"Shhh!" she said

"YAAAAAAAH! IT'S SCARY I'M SCARED! MINT! MELODY!"

"Ichigo…" she didn't hear me "Ichigo?" she still didn't hear me just kept screaming while Mint blew air on her neck "ICHIGO!" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once to get her attention. "It's alright! It was nothing. Mint was just playing around."

"… oh. Why you!"

"I _was_ just kidding around. Let's head to the pool now." And we while I helped up Ichigo.

We made it at the pool. But there was nothing to be seen.

"I don't see anything here. There's also no response from Masha." Said Mint

"There's nothing here! why don't we go home?" asked Ichigo

When she was about to leave I pulled her by her collar back to her place "Oh no you don't. we need to keep looking."

"Melody is right. Especially in this kind of situation we should be extra cautious and check more thoroughly."

We had Ichigo by the arms each as we walked down the school hall way with a flash light looking for signs of anything that is a monster.

"I knew this would happen."

I tilted my head to the side as I looked at Ichigo "What would happen?"

"That we would be dragged to be here and that the ghost will get us here!"

"Ichigo. The Ghost won't attack us here because there is no ghost here! It is most likely the work of a Chimera Animal."

"I don't know Melody…" said Ichigo. I just sighed

As we went to each class room Ichigo seemed to get even more scared. And when we got to the music room Mint just had to press the piano keys.

"EEEEP!"

"Mint!"

"What?" she asked

"Did you really have to?" I asked back

She smiled evilly "Yes." I sighed again.

We were walking down the hall again. Ichigo was walking rather funnily. That's when Mint stopped and Ichigo and I bumped into one another.

"It's weird."

"What is?" we asked

"We've looked everywhere possible but there is no sign of anything."

"That's just because… you see, there are no ghosts over here." Said Ichigo

"Stupid, we're not looking for ghosts but chimera Animals right?"

I nodded but Ichigo shook her head no.

That's when we heard dripping.

"What is it?"

"That's…"

"Water?" I asked

"Then suddenly the taps started to rotate and water came out. But not the usual way. Then water came from the roof and splashed down near Mint. Ichigo was screaming but Mint started to transform

"Mew Mew Mint… METAMORPHOSIS!"

The water went out the window with a crash and Mint followed it with a "Stop right there!"

I went up to Ichigo with Masha and tried to calm her while Masha tried talking to her.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"I don't want to, I'm scared."

"Ichigo please. It could be something important. What is it Masha?"

"There's a Chimera Animal!"

"Ghosts are scary… eh? Chimera Animal?"

"That got you out of it." Then we saw something in the sky.

"Over there! Over there!" said Masha

I transformed then.

"Mew Mew Melody… METAMORPHOSIS!"

After my transformation a turned to Ichigo and said;

"Ichigo transform!"

"Yes."

"Mew Mew Strawberry… MATAMORPHOSIS!"

As she transformed I watched the shadow watch us. It seemed to be burning a hole in me… or trying to? After her transformation Ichigo looked to the sky again and saw the shadow but then it disappeared.

"Huh?" we said together before looking around and jumping down to find Mint.

"Mint!" we yelled as we neared the pool.

"Ichigo, Melody. You're late!" we both jumped over the fence.

"Sorry for the delay." Said Ichigo pointing at the fountain of water.

"Hey you monster! How dare you scare me by pretending to be a ghost!"

"I don't think it was trying to do that." Said Mint but Ichigo ignored her.

"I won't forgive you for trying to take advantage of people's weaknesses! For the service of the future of the Earth Nya!" and she struck a pose

"I won't forgive you for ruining school property!" and I struck my transformation pose.

"You two do a good job standing out don't you?" said Mint I just shrugged.

The water turned into a wolf like creature and attacked us. We dodged. Mint called her weapon.

"Mint… Arrow! Ribbon… Mint Echo!" and it hit the wolf water right in the eye and it lost its shape. We landed on the ground again.

"Did it!" said Mint but I had a bad feeling.

"I don't think we are finished guys. That was too easy…" Ichigo nodded in agreement.

Then we saw a green light appear. It was the shape of a girl.

"Don't tell me. That that is a real ghost?!" asked Ichigo

"Wait…" I said as I saw who the 'ghost' really was.

"That's the girl from this morning." Said Mint

"Lettuce!" said Ichigo and I.

Then the light got brighter and then dulled. In its place was Lettuce dressed like us. Her hand seemed to be over something on her chest and as she removed her hand we saw the mark of the Mew Mew

"Take a look at her costume…" said Ichigo

"It can't be, she is…" said Mint in shock

"She's one of us!" said Ichigo

"A mew mew!" I said

"Lettuce Castanets! Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" she attacked us! It hit Mint right in the stomach.

"Mint!" We said together

"Why… why do you attack your companions?" asked Ichigo

"Your next." She said in reply

"Stop it Lettuce!"

I stood in front of Ichigo to protect her as Lettuce attacked again.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

And it hit me and I went flying into the fence. Ichigo dodged just in time and ran toward me.

"Melody!"

"Stop her Ichigo! Don't worry about me!"

She nodded and turned to Lettuce.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

And Ichigo dodged it.

"Strawberry Bell!" but Ichigo didn't attack. She protected herself against the new wave of water that came and as the smoke cleared she was closer to Lettuce. I saw that Lettuce was crying.

"You're scared right? You're really scared! You don't know how to react that's why you're doing this!"

"You're mistaken!"

"I'm not! Lettuce is really a nice and good person. Lettuce won't do something like this!"

"I've had enough…! I can't take this anymore! Ribbon…"

"Stop it!"

I saw that Mint was starting to get up now.

"Do you have to listen to everyone all the time? Are you trying to keep the anger inside forever?"

Lettuce cried even more. It was so sad that I started to cry. I got up and walked shakily toward Lettuce

"I…I just want to get along with everybody…"then I had to have this weird body… that's why I can't make any friends."

I got closer to her. "What… a load of… Hoowee." I said with a smile and reached out to her and gave her a hug. She seemed shocked at my actions.

"You already have friends… you just don't realise it yet… you met us today and became our friend." She gasped. I continued "Please don't think such things of yourself. Because they are not right." I released her from the hug and put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a gentle smile "Ok?"

"I…I…"

"I don't believe you!"

"Huh?" Lettuce and I said when Ichigo spoke

"Do you do this because it makes you feel better?!"

She started to use Strawberry bell!

"Ichigo wait!" I yelled

"Ichigo!" yelled Mint

"Ribbon Strawberry… Jail!"

I jumped out the way just in time but Lettuce just stood there with her eyes closed. But nothing happened.

"Why…?" said Lettuce

Ichigo walked up to Lettuce "I've got it! I've taken away your weirdness. So don't say that you can't make friends anymore… since we're already friends right? Nya!"

And they both fell into the pool. I walked up to the ledge with a laugh.

"You're so silly Ichigo." I said once they resurfaced

"Sorry." Said Ichigo to Lettuce

"It's ok."

"Foolish guys… but I guys you all are right." Mint said while giving Lettuce a hand out of the pool. I gave Ichigo a hand.

…

The next day had Lettuce in a maids outfit, only hers was green and white.

…

The next morning had Ichigo and I walking to school together.

"I guess our work in the café will get easier too!"

"Yes." I said with a smile

"Ichigo there's an alien!" said Masha

"Huh?" we said

"There's an alien!" Ichigo held Masha.

"You're saying it again. Didn't you make a mistake yesterday?"

"But there is! There is!" he said insistently

"Is this thing broken?" and she started to shake Masha.

"Ichigo, don't do that. You'll make him dizzy."

"There is!" said a voice. We looked around but could find no one.

"We just wanted to check out those who will oppose our plans. But I'm pretty fond of you two." We looked up and saw that the same shadow was up on the bell tower. It moved closer like it was going in for an attack and I stepped in front of Ichigo… that's when the most unexpected thing happened. The shadow kissed me! Then it kissed Ichigo. We stood shocked at first until he floated back for us to have a proper view of him. He had forest green hair and golden yellow eyes.

"Who the heck are you?!" said Ichigo. I was still standing shocked and blushing.

"My name is Kisshu. Thanks for the kisses for now. Take it as my greeting today!" and then he disappeared.

We stood shocked with Masha floating around us saying;

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Melody! Melody!"

…


	5. Kisshu attacks Nishiyama Park!

"_Why? Why did that guy kiss us? Was I simply in the way and he just wanted to kiss Ichigo? But he said he was fond of us both…"_ these thoughts ran in my head from this morning's… unexpected surprise.

I looked over at Ichigo worried about what she might be thinking of this whole situation. She was in deep thought and blushing. I hope I wasn't blushing still to. Then I felt the warmth on my cheeks and knew I was blushing to. Damn.

"Ichigo? Kazumi-san? Is something the matter?" asked Miwa

"Could it be a fever? Your face is all red." asked Moe

"Ichigo?! Kazumi-san?!" they said together

"Oh it's nothing. Nothing really…" Ichigo giggled

I looked up and ahead of us "Oh! Aoyama-kun."

"Aoyama-kun…"  
"Good morning!" he said

Ichigo started to blush again. Luckily my blush was gone now.

"Morning!" said Moe and Miwa

I bowed "Good morning Aoyama-kun."

Ichigo didn't say anything. She just ran off!

"Ichigo wait!" I called "Uh… excuse me. I'll find out what's wrong with her!" and I ran off after Ichigo.

I caught up to her in the hall. She looked sad.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?"

"I can't face Aoyama-kun now, after… after…"

"Oh… oh Ichigo…" I said sadly

A little later on we saw Aoyama-kun with his friends and shockingly Ichiru was there too! Ichigo hid behind a Colum and put a book up to her face. She dragged me to do the same thing. After another while we saw him again and Ichigo dragged me behind this kid and hid there aswell.

Ichigo and I were still in class. Moe and Miwa left to go do something with Ichiru… whatever that is. Ichigo was in deep thought when suddenly she started to bang the desk and said;

"I want to see him too…! What should I do Melody?" I was about to talk before we both heard a voice.

"Momomiya-san, Kazumi-san."

"Aoyama-kun!" we said together. I was shocked he found us.

"You don't look very well today Momomiya-san. Do you feel sick?"

"I-it's nothing! I'm feeling great!" Ichigo replied

"That's good, here… there's going to be a chance to spend time with animals in Nishiyama Park tomorrow. Shall we go together?" I smirked at Ichigo I knew she had to say yes to that!

She bowed "I'm sorry Aoyama-kun… I'm kind of busy tomorrow I can't go" I thought wrong.

"I see." He said sadly

"I'm sorry" Ichigo said and she ran off. I stood there for a while shocked. Then I ran after her.

…

SMASH!

I looked over to see Ichigo picking up smashed plates. Poor thing she must be really upset about Aoyama-kun.

"Ichigo, please get a hold on yourself! Ichigo?"

"What is it?"

"What do you mean 'what is it'? look!" Lettuce stood near a table full of broken dishes.

"Do you intend to break all the dishes here?"

That's not a good, Lettuce. You shouldn't do that." Said Ichigo

I sweat dropped "Uh Ichigo? You did that."

"And… I'm sure my heart is broken tooooo!" she began to cry

While Lettuce and Mint were whispering I went over to Ichigo "Oh Ichigo…" and I gave her a hug. She cried into my shoulder.

"Did something happen?" asked Lettuce

I looked up at them "She turned down a date with Aoyama-kun. The boy she really likes." Ichigo cried even harder into my shoulder.

"I was supposed to go on a date with Aoyama-kun! But I can't now!"

"I know sweetie." I said comfortably

"I'm sure you shouldn't be acting like that right? He'll dislike it." said Mint

"Mint!" I scolded. Sometimes I feel like the mother of this group!

"Yeah… it's different! There is a different reason I can't go!" Ichigo yelled while pulling away from me and stamping on the ground.

"Then what happened?" asked Lettuce. I blushed at the thought.

"We… we got kissed by a stranger, me and Melody."

"Ichigo!" I said shocked and blushing.

She put her hands to her mouth then waved them about. "No… it's nothing! Back to work, back to work!" then she slipped on a plate piece and slid across the floor.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" I asked

"Yeeess!" she replied. I sighed

…

Later on Ichigo was sitting at the table staring at her invitation. Mint and Lettuce were whispering nearby but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As for me? I was sitting at the same table as Ichigo staring at my hands and thinking about the boy who kissed us.

"_Why __**did**__ he kiss us? Was it because of who we are and he's just trying to mess with us? Why?" _questions like this were running through my head. They stopped when Ryou came up to us with Masha

"The others are done already. Hey! Instead of daydreaming go and look for aliens!"

"Let's go Ichigo! Let's go Ichigo!" said Masha who was on the table.

"Get going already."

"Just when a cute girl is down! OGRE! DEVIL!" said Ichigo then she ran off to the locker rooms.

"Ichigo!" I turned to Ryou looking cross "now you've done it!" and I went after Ichigo to not only get changed but comfort her. I felt Ryou's stare on my back the whole way.

…

After getting changed Ichigo said that she would like some time to herself to think. I gave her that opportunity since we always seem to be together. I was walking in the park looking for aliens. It was hard without Masha but I was determined to find that boy and ask him some questions! But a strange feeling came over me and I desided to follow it. It led me to Nishiyama Park.

"Why am I here?" I asked then I brought a ticket and went in. the place was crowded and there were so many rides and attractions! I came to the part where the animals were and saw a cute lion cub.

"Aaaaw Kawaii!"

Then suddenly the animals started to act funny and that funny feeling came back. It had to be an alien! I found Ichigo strangely near a haunted house.

"Ichigo!"

"Melody!" she called

"What's going on?" I asked

"I don't know." She replied

"This is bad. We have to escape." Said Aoyama-kun

"But." We said

"Hurry!"

And he led Ichigo out with the people but I stayed put. Thankfully he didn't notice. When I was sure nobody was looking I took out my mew pendant and transformed.

"Mew Mew Melody… METAMORPHOSIS!"

I looked around for any sign if a Chimera Animal or alien. Then I noticed a crash and a huge lion like Chimera Animal stood not far away. I ran near it and found Ichigo again.

"Ichigo!"

"Melody!"

I also found the guy from this morning.

"Ah. It's my other toy."

"TOY?!" I questioned "You have a lot of explaining to do, Kishu was it?"

He laughed "Yup, I see you remember, was my kiss that good?"

"As if!" I yelled. In all reality it was good but he didn't need to know that… but I have nothing to compare it to so I guess it may or may not have been that good. He flew down to me.

"Ah, don't be like that. You know you liked it." And he touched my face.

"G-get off me! I won't let you do that again!"

He just laughed and said "Go Chimera Animal!"

And it attacked Ichigo. She dodged then brought out her pendant but it attacked again and she got hit.

"Ichigo!" said with worry "Hey you monster over here! Yeah that's right attack me not her!" it did "Yikes I didn't think this through!" it grabbed me by the tail and flipped me over its shoulder. I landed next to Ichigo and the Chimera Animal put its large paws on us to stop us from moving. Then Kishu came over.

"I see, if you can't transform you're just a normal human. How disappointing."

"You're the worst!" said Ichigo and he cupped her chin.

"Really? Well I'm finished here why don't you two just die."

"Don't touch her!" and I slapped his arm away with much difficulty but he grabbed my arm and said;

"Feisty aren't you?" he seemed in deep thought then he smiled "I might just keep you instead and let her die."

"Over my dead body!" I screamed

"To bad, just when I thought I found myself cute toys. But it will be a problem if I let you both go." and he grinned "Bye-bye foxy-chan, cat-ear-chan."

"Stop right there!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Ribbon… Mint Echo!" and it just missed the Chimera Animal and Kishu.

"Ahh you still have friends!" he said with a smile

"Mew Mint, Mew lettuce!" we said together and they ran up to us.

"Ichigo, Melody what are you doing slacking off at work?" said Mint

"What are you saying?" asked Ichigo. I just smiled

"Really because this is Ichigo but you Melody? I'm shocked." She continued

"What! You're the one who is always drinking tea and not working! Oh yeah, how did you know we were here?"

"I saw your ticket while you were gazing blankly at it."

"Shirogane-san told us to check on you." Said Lettuce

"Shirogane did?"

"Ryou did?" we asked at the same time. Then there was a roar.

"Right this is hardly the right time to talk! Anyway we have to turn that Chimera Animal back to a baby cub." Said Ichigo

"Yes!" I said

"Alright it's time to transform." Said Mint

"Mew Mew Strawberry… METAMORPHOSIS!" and Ichigo transformed

"You! I don't care whether you Kishu or kiss. But for stealing our innocence… I won't forgive you!" she said with a blush.

"What's that about?" asked Lettuce and Mint

"Nothing!"

"Sounds fishy." Said Mint

"For spoiling the fun of these people spending time with animals…"

"For the future of the earth…" we said together as we copied Ichigo's movements.

"At your service nya!" said Ichigo and she struck a pose

"For transforming an innocent cub I'll never forgive you!" I said and struck my transformation pose.

"Eh. The other toys are also cute." Kishu clicked his fingers and the Chimera Animal started to attack.

"It's fast!" said Mint. And we dodged out the way just in time. We dodged again, again just in time and again dodged.

"We can't keep dodging it!" I yelled as we ran

"Let's split up and attack when it's chasing one of us."

"But…" said Lettuce

"3…2…1!" and we split up and it went after Ichigo.

"AAAH! Why must it be me?" it grabbed her by the tail and flipped her over its shoulder just like it did me.

"Not my tail!" screamed Ichigo.

"Mew Ichigo!" Mint and I yelled

"Moonlight Sceptre! Ribbon… Star Shot!" I shouted and it hit the Chimera Animal and made it weaker

"Strawberry Bell! Ribbon Strawberry… Check!" and it hit the Chimera Animal and it turned back to a baby cub. Masha ate the Jellyfish.

"Did it!"

"We did it!" said Ichigo and Mint.

"Yep right!" Said Letuce

"Yaaay us!" I shouted

"They did it huh? Oh well that's it for today I'm going home."

"Oh no you don't! I have some questions and you're the only one who can answer them! Why did you kiss us!"

"Heh. Why do you want more?" he said

I blushed "No! I just want an answer!"

He seemed to be in deep thought then he said;

"Because you're my toys." And he disappeared. I got angry.

"I AM NOT A TOY!"

"By the way, Ichigo-san how was the date?" said Lettuce.

"Oh no!" said Ichigo and she ran off to find Aoyama-kun.

"Geez and not even a thank you." Said Mint

"Ichigo-san is pretty absorbed when it comes to Aoyama-kun." Said Lettuce in reply

I just nodded and started to walk away.

"Melody-san? Where you going?" asked Lettuce

I stopped and looked over my shoulder and said;

"For a walk…" and I kept walking

I ended up in the park the evening. The sun was just going down and it was beautiful. However I was not in the state of mind to enjoy it's beauty.

"'_Because you're my toys.' He said… what does that mean… what am I to him…? no, I shouldn't be thinking about him this much! He is the enemy. My enemy…! Right?"_

I shook my head then felt eyes on me. I looked around, then looked up, there he was staring at me with those beautiful golden eyes… wait… I did not just think that! We stared at each other until finally he disappeared again. I fell down to my knees and sighed.

"_What is he to me?" _I thought.


End file.
